


Kissing

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Kissing, Like, M/M, Reference to self hate, Somewhat slightly suggestive?, Switched AU, companion fic, omg so fluffy, rylex, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: When did kissing become a thing that we do?





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badgerwithapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerwithapen/gifts).



> Super fluffbucket story set in the Switched AU. Technically a companion fic to Badgerwithapen's fic! And I guess a challenge fic? Either way, enjoy! <3

Ryland woke up slightly stiff one bright summer morning, the sun aimed directly at his eye. He groaned, shifted, and sat up in bed.

Another body shifted next to him. He turned.

Alex lay next to him, still snoring lightly. Legs tangled in the sheets, he wore only boxers, his long, curly brown hair splayed out over the pillow. He wiggled closer to Ryland, a smile ghosting his face in his sleep. 

Ryland watched him a moment. This was only the third night they had spent together in the same bed since they had moved into the house they rented from Lorenzo. He had gotten them a nice big queen bed, which was a thousand times better than Ryland’s beaten up old full size. They had tried that one night and immediately declared never again.

Sleeping together was definitely something that needed getting used to. There was of course the physical logistics of it. Alex had basically two sleeping positions – arms and legs thrown about in every direction, taking up 80% of the bed, or curled up at Ryland’s side, head buried in his shoulder, arm wrapped around his torso, his warm breath against the skin of Ryland’s neck, his soft hair tickling Ryland’s shoulder.

Ryland much preferred the second sleeping position. 

There was also the emotional side of things. 

Ryland. . . didn’t like sleeping much, if he was honest. Nightmares were a frequent problem for him. It also reminded him of the dark days of his life. Too many days had been wasted sleeping because the depression kept him glued to the sheets. It had also been so solitary for much of his life. Even during the few times he had a girlfriend, there were rarely times when they slept overnight in the same bed. Most of his relationships didn’t last long enough for that level of intimacy.

Sleeping next to Alex. . . was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Just sleeping next to another guy was weird enough for him. Sleeping next to his boyfriend. . .? He shook his head. Not boyfriend. He hated that term. Partner. Sleeping next to his partner. It was. . . strange. 

This would take some getting used to. 

Though, he supposed there were worse things to get used to. Waking up next to someone he loved, and who loved him just as much, was an experience he never wanted to give up. 

But how did it come to this? How did Alex go from being a homeless drunk man bumming a night on his pull-out bed to literally being his lifetime romantic partner? 

How did he let himself open up enough to let Alex in?

Alex shifted again, throwing an arm across the bed, searching for Ryland. When he didn’t find what he expected, he opened his eyes. He smiled.

“Morning, Ry.” 

Ryland couldn’t help but smile back. “Morning, Alex.” 

Alex gripped Ryland’s bare shoulder and pulled gently, coaxing Ryland to lay back down. “Come here.” 

Ryland snuggled back into bed. Alex wrapped an arm around him, gently nestling his face into Ryland’s shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to Ryland’s skin. “This is nice.” 

“Mmm.” Ryland took a deep breath. Alex gentle rubbed Ryland’s stomach, still peppering the occasional kiss to his neck. Ryland faced him. “When did kissing become a thing we do?” 

Alex blinked a moment, then smirked. “When we found ourselves in Starbomb costumes standing in a stranger’s house in another dimension which somehow triggered some deep emotion that we had long suppressed?” 

Ryland stared at the ceiling. “That’s sounds really stupid when you actually spell it out like that.” 

“It’s still the truth,” Alex said, giggling. He turned his kisses gently to the base of Ryland’s neck. “Where are you going with this, Ry?” 

“Just. . .” He rubbed Alex’s shoulder. “When did this become okay?” 

Alex stopped. He lifted his head a little and met Ryland’s eyes. “Is. . . is it not okay anymore?” 

“No, no, I don’t mean like that,” Ryland said, gently stroking Alex’s face. “I love you. That hasn’t changed. It’s just. . . it’s like I told the team. I’ve never pictured myself with a guy before. So why are you different? Why did I open up to you?” He tugged gently on one of his brown curls. “Why were you the one I fell in love with?” 

Alex stared at him. “I’m. . . not sure I have an answer for you, Ry.” 

Ryland held Alex’s gaze. He gently traced his finger down his cheek and jawbone. “When did you fall in love with me?” 

Alex chuckled. “Like, the first month, baby bear.” 

Ryland frowned. “I thought you were just drunk.” 

“I’m sure I was,” Alex said. “You did tell me that I often made romantic confessions of love while drunk.” 

“There wasn’t much romantic about them,” Ryland said. “But it was pretty frequent, yeah.” 

“The only one I really remember is that one Thanksgiving,” Alex said. “I wasn’t really drunk enough. . . I made it a point to be drunker before letting myself get that far so I wouldn’t remember confessing.” Alex got quiet as he laid his head in the crook of Ryland’s arm. “I was so afraid I had. . . ruined everything. That you were going to run.” 

Ryland stroked Alex’s side. “I think if I really took you seriously I would have run,” Ryland said. “I always thought this was a result of your clinginess getting out of control while you were drunk.” 

Alex shrugged. “I mean, it was that in a way. But it was also my stupid feelings taking over my brain.” 

Ryland wrapped his other arm around Alex and held him close. “You know. If I had taken you seriously. . . if I had tried to run. . . it wouldn’t be because of you.” 

Alex snuggled closer. “Then what?” 

“It’d be because of me,” Ryland said. “Because I didn’t think anyone could love me. Because I wouldn’t have thought myself worthy of love.” 

Alex kissed Ryland’s chest. “I changed that.” 

“You did,” Ryland said. He kissed the top of Alex’s head. “You stuck with me when everyone else left.” 

“To be fair, you did that to me first,” Alex said. 

“But I wasn’t exactly friendly,” Ryland said. “I tried dropping all kinds of hints and you didn’t get it. You stayed. You changed the atmosphere of the apartment. You changed my attitude toward life.” He stroked Alex’s beard stubble. “You changed everything.” 

“Mmm.” Alex chased kisses up Ryland’s chest, neck and jaw. “Did we answer your question?” 

Ryland shut his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “Yeah. I think we did.” 

“Do I get more kisses as a reward then?”

Ryland chuckled. “No more kisses till you brush your teeth.” 

“The honeymoon’s over I see.” 

That got a full laugh out of Ryland.

Alex grinned. “I love that beautiful laugh of yours.” 

Ryland smiled back. He softly stroked Alex’s hair. “Maybe a few more minutes in bed.” 

“And more kisses?” 

Ryland drew Alex close for a long, deep kiss on the lips, enjoying the fluttering in his chest. God, he loved this man. “Sure. More kisses.”


End file.
